I Don't Wanna Spend Another Christmas
by Shanna1
Summary: Sam tries a new way to get Mercedes attention with the help of 'N Sync and some snow.


"Sam." Rachel caught his arm and tugged him into the janitor's closet and shut the door. The single light was on above them.

"Rachel, you're my friend but..." He said nervously.

"No." Rachel realised what he was thinking. "This is about Mercedes."

"What about her?" Sam was relieved.

"I have an idea to help you with your quest to regain her affections."

"Why would you help me?"

"Because you're part of our glee club family and you make Mercedes happy."

"What's your idea?"

"Mercedes was complaining she wants snow for Christmas but the weatherman says no snow this year." Rachel informed him.

"I know. But unless you're going to tell me you have secret powers over the weather I don't think it's going to happen."

"I have a solution, if you are completely serious about your intentions."

"What do I have to do?"

"Firstly we need to recruit some help and secondly do you have a paddling pool?"

* * *

><p>Two days later Mercedes walked into Glee rehearsal to find only Mr Schue there.<p>

"Did you cancel rehearsal?" She asked.

"No, the others will be along shortly. But I could use your help in the auditorium."

"Sure." Mercedes replied and followed him.

"Put these on." He handed her a scarf, gloves and a bobble hat as they neared the stage door. "Trust me."

"Ok." Mercedes actually thought he was insane but did as requested. As they walked through the door it was pitch black. "Did someone forget to pay the bill?" She joked.

"No." Will clicked his fingers and a fake fire place began to roar giving off light on the edge of the stage. He clicked his fingers again and a ten foot Christmas tree light up.

"Impressive do you do holiday parties?" Mercedes smiled.

"Stand here and wait." He positioned her.

"Mr Schue?" She turned around. She spun back around when a spotlight switched on and music began to play revealing Sam dressed in similar cold weather gear. "Sam?"

_This is the time of year, that we learn to give  
>And the greatest gift is learning to forgive.<br>We will have the best that time we ever knew  
>If you forgive me and I forgive you<em>

More light rose revealing the rest of the glee club as they joined in with backing vocals (in bold)

_I don't want to __**light a fire**__  
><em>_Unless it will __**warm your heart**__**  
><strong>__I'm playin __**no holiday songs**__  
><em>_I need you to sing your part _**(sing your part**_**)**__  
><em>_And baby if I could have just one wish come true (_**ooh**_)__  
><em>_I don't wanna spend one more __**Christmas without you**_

_It's so hard to believe__  
><em>_We're staring at the end__  
><em>_When all __**we think about is starting up again**__**  
><strong>__Whatever we lost, when we were apart __**(ooh)**__  
><em>_We'll find it all alone in the dark (__**alone in the dark)**_

_I don't want to __**light a fire**__  
><em>_Unless it will __**warm your heart**__**  
><strong>__I'm playin __**no holiday songs**__  
><em>_I need you to sing your part _**(sing your part**_**)**__  
><em>_And baby if I could have just one wish come true (_**ooh**_)__  
><em>_I don't wanna spend one more __**Christmas without you**_

Sam took Mercedes hand and moved her as snow began to fall.

_There's nothing more that I want from you__  
><em>_**Then to lie here together**__  
><em>_**And stay here forever with you**__**  
><strong>__There's no one I ever knew__  
><em>_That I wanted to spend Christmas with, __**more than you...**_

_**I don't want to light a fire**__**  
><strong>__**Unless it will warm your heart**__**  
><strong>__**I'm playin no holiday songs**__**  
><strong>__**I need you to sing your part**__**  
><strong>__**And baby if I could have just one wish come true**__**  
><strong>__I don't wanna spend__** one more Christmas without you**_

_**I don't want to light a fire**__**  
><strong>__**Unless it will warm your heart**__**  
><strong>__**I'm playin no holiday songs**__**  
><strong>__**I need you to sing your part**__**  
><strong>__**And baby if I could have just one wish come true**__  
><em>_I don't wanna spend one more Christmas__  
><em>_I don't wanna spend one more Christmas__  
><em>_I don't wanna spend one more Christmas without you_

As they finished the lights came up.

"That was really good guys." She spun around as the fake snow continued to fall. "How did you manage this?"

"A little Christmas magic." Sam replied.

"And it helps if you have a couple of paddling pools and crate load of instant snow." Finn added.

"So?" Sam prompted.

"Its pizza night, come over for dinner and we'll talk." Mercedes conceded.

"Ok." Sam was happy baby steps were good.

"Why do I recognise that song?" Mercedes asked.

"'N Sync." Blaine supplied.

"Rachel?" Mercedes turned to her.

"I'm Jewish it's not my holiday, but I do like the snow." Rachel smiled.

"Kurt?"

"It wasn't my idea. But it definitely feels like Christmas now." He held up his hand in innocence.

"Not that fake snow isn't nice but what are we going to do with it?" Puck asked brushing it from his head.

"I distinctly remember you telling me last year that all is fair in love, war and snowball fights." Rachel threw a snowball that hit the middle of his chest.

"I'm going to get you for that." He reached to grab some snow as Rachel ducked behind Mike for cover.

"Guys." Mr Schue interrupted.

"You're going think you're going to stop us?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"I was going to say great job, happy holidays, have fun but keep it on the plastic on the stage so it's easier to clean up." He pressed a button and the snow began to fall a little heavier.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Santana declared and they all scrambled to ball up the snow and threw it at each other.

"Hey Kurt." Mercedes said a few minutes later as she caught her breath. "I think it's time we checked into the Holiday Inn."

"Sounds good."

"The Holiday Inn?" Finn questioned.

"It's the film the song White Christmas is originally from." Brittany stated. Everyone stopped and stared at her. "What? My Mom and I watch it every year."

Kurt and the others began to sing, Rachel walked over to Mercedes side.

"Give him a chance." Rachel whispered. Mercedes looked at Kurt and then back to Rachel. "I mean Sam, he made a lot of instant snow and helped set up the snow system. He really likes you."

"I know." Mercedes whispered. "And he does look good in gold shorts."

The both looked at Sam and burst out laughing before joining in.

THE END

Merry Christmas. The song is I Don't Wanna Spend One More Christmas Without You by 'N Sync._  
><em>


End file.
